A YuGiOh Christmas PART TWO
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: OKAY I was finaly able to put part two of a yugioh christmas and in time for the holidays YEAH which is under the name yugiah also I was NOT going to put it up because of... grrrrrrrrr you'll see inside anyway enjoy and happy holidays


Yu-Gi-Ah: Hello again this is the conclution to A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas this chapter is

dedicated to Psychostich and Kat and Nini who encouraged me to finish

this story I hope you guys like enjoy it.

AND BE FRICKEN GLAD THAT I AM PUTTING THIS UP ONLY BECAUSE I

WAS ABLE TO DOWNLOAD IT OFF MY COMPUTER AND NOT WRITE IT

BECAUSE AFTER THAT EPISODE OF YU-GI-OH WHEN YUGI LEFT I WAS

NOT GOING TO PUT IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I'm very emotional

about it during Christmas sorry

FYI: ........means Yami is talking /........../ means Yugi is talking Everyone

else is just this "....." and so will yugi and yami when there talking to any else but

themselves.

disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, Okay I'M BEGINNING

TO THINK THIS IS MADE TO PUT US DOWN!

The day of the Christmas party finally came "SeeYa grandpa I'm going to the party." Yugi said "Have fun Yugi." His grandpa said. When Yugi got there he was having second thoughts about his present for Tea /I'm not sure about this what if she doesn't like itDon't worry YugiYugi turned to see Yami standing next to him. I'm sure she'll like itI hope your right, okay, let's go/ Yugi pulled the door open and saw that everyone was all ready there. "Hey Yug you finally got here." Joey said as he ran up to him. "Oh, hey Joey." "Hey everyone yug's here we can go ahead and start the gift exchange." "Yeah!" Everyone yelled. "Okay so let's get to it!" Tea yelled

So everyone started to give their presents first Tristan and Duke gave their present to Serenity "Hey Serenity go ahead and open my present." Duke said "Oh, okay." "Nooo" Tristan said as we ran over and pushed Duke away "Open mine instead Serenity." "Umm" "No mine!" Duke yelled "No mime!" Tristan yelled "MINE!" DUKE replied "MINE!" Tristan yelled back "GRRR!" Both Tristan and Duke growled to each other. "Guys stop fighting I've decided to open Dukes present first." Serenity said. And after Tristan and Duke stopped trying to kill each other, Duke handed Serenity her present. Serenity opened to discover "WOW! A gold bracelet, thank you Duke." Serenity said as she put it on. Meanwhile Duke was sticking his tongue out at Tristan. "Now I'll open yours Tristan." Serenity said "Here you go Serenity, but I don't think it any good anymore." Tristan said as he handed her the box. "I'll decide that." Serenity said as she opened the box. "WOW!! It's a dueling deck, my very first real dueling deck. It's even got Saint Joan and all the other card I used in the virtual world. Thanks Tristan its the best!" Serenity then gave Tristan a kiss on his cheek. "Oh yeah Serenity kissed me, IN YOUR FACE DUKE!" Tristan yelled. Dike just ignored him as best he could. Serenity then gave Duke his present a new headband, and Tristan considered his kiss the present. (N/A sorry I couldn't think of anything else that Serenity could give to them.)

Then Kaiba gave Mokuba his present "Here you go Mokuba." Mokuba unwrapped the present and was very happy about what she got. "WOW! A dueling deck, thanks Seto." "I put some of the most powerful card in there Mokuba use them well." "I will Seto thank you, oh and here's your present." Mokuba then handed Kaiba his present. When Kaiba opened it he was very surprised. "It's a picture of mom and dad." Mokuba said "How did you...?" "I went around trying to figure out what they did with all the stuff back were we used to live and was able to find it." Kaiba looked at the picture. His father looked just like him except his hair was black, like Mokubas, and his eyes wore the same colors as Mokubas and he was actually smiling. And his mother looked like Mia except her hair was brown, like his, and her eyes wore the same colors as his to. "Thank you Mokuba." Mokuba looked up at his Brother and smiled.

Now Mia and Joey wore giving each other their presents. Joey was hungrily unwrapping his present. "What is it?" he asked when he was done and looking at the present. "It's a deck holder." Mia said "You always do carry your deck in your pocket right?" "Well, yeah thanks Mia." "Wait you haven't seen the inscription on the front." So Joey turned it around and saw inscribed on it "Second only to the king of games? WOW! This is great now everyone will know that I'm only second best to Yugi and not Kaiba!" Joey said "Now go ahead and open yours Mia." Joey said "Okay." Mia responded. She opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring with three diamonds on it. "It-It's beautiful." Mia said "The guy who sold it to me said that the diamonds represent past, present and future of two people being together." Joey said as he finished by whispering. But what Joey didn't know was that Mia heard what he said about being together. "Thanks Joey I love it." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Now Tea was standing as if looking for someone. Yugi noticed this walked up to her. "Hey Tea." Yugi said "Oh, hey Yugi." Tea said "Who are you looking for?" "You, I want to give you your gift." Tea said as she handed him her present. "Thanks Tea." Yugi said he. opened it an saw that it was a new deck holder just like his old one except with some words inscribed on the front, "King of Games, Wow thanks Tea it's really cool." Yugi said "Here's your present Tea I hope you like it." Tea opened the small box and saw a small silver hearth shaped locked. "Wow, It's beautiful." Tea said "Go ahead and open it." Yugi said. Tea opened the locked and saw that there wore two pictures on each side. On one side was a picture of Joey and Tristan with their goofy grins and peace sign on each hand. And on the other was a picture of Yugi and Yami, Yugi with his cute innocent smile and Yami with his confident grin. "Well do you like it?" Yugi asked "Oh yugi I love it I'll wear it forever thank you." She said as she put it on. See I told you she'd like itYeah you wore right/ "Hey look who's under the mistletoe!" Joey yelled It's Joey and Tea!!" Joey yelled louder. "Come on guys time to kiss." Mia said /Um I'm not sure about this/ But before Yugi could protest Tea hand all ready leaned in and kissed him on the check and Yugi was blushing like crazy. Yugi I think your becoming a tomato"Hey don't forget about Yami!" Tristan yelled "Hey yeah Yami is also under the mistletoe too!" Joey yelled /You know there rightYugi don't But to late Yugi had all ready given control to Yami. Tea knowing this, all ready kissed him on the check and, like Yugi, Yami was turning extremely red /Who's a tomato now/ Soon the party ended and everyone went home. Well that party was funYeah, it was fun and I really enjoyed that kiss Tea gave us, Well good night Yami and Merry ChristmasMerry Christmas Yugi

THE END

Yu-Gi-Ah: Well I hope you enjoyed my little story I know I did Well See Ya next time and thanks to all who supported me Please read and review.


End file.
